Return of The Nerfinator
by gamer-and-a-half
Summary: i haven't seen t2, but this is the sequel to the nerfinator. what can i say... muahahaha.
1. Of Upgrades and Training

Return of The Nerfinator  
  
by:  
  
gamer-and-a-half  
  
disclaimer: i don't own any characters in this story. i just own the twisted storyline. i made up my own nerf guns and paintball markers. is that a problem?  
  
as was said in the summary/description thingy, i haven't seen t2. this picks up from where the nerfinator left off. i made up the storyline all by myself *beams*. in other words: i am responisble for this whole mess. oh yeah, i tried my hand at writing this in regular format instead of script.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: OF UPGRADES AND TRAINING  
  
Date: 2037 A.D.  
  
Location: Station Square  
  
It was a very long and dark hallway. No light at all spilled into the lengthy passageway, besides the occasional spark of a welder. At least it sounded like a nice place. If a nice place was like, an airport, or something. At the end of the hallway a door, with extensive security features protecting it, stood ominously, looming eerily over anyone who dared to venture near it. Not that there were many living creatures in Station Square anyways. Just one, who commanded the nonliving. Most of the time any activity in the town was done by the latest in AI. Mechanical versions of living beings, run by electricity and capable of surviving conditions that their frail "real" counterparts could not hope to endure. They were the Nerfinators. They were powerful, resilient, and intelligent. They hated the living (except their master, go figure), anything weaker than they were, and Valentine's Day. Especially Valentine's Day. Anyways... Oh, yeah. The door. At this time, a red female echidna had approached the door. A pair of Nerf gatlings emerged from the ceiling and trained their sights on the newcomer, until she had produced a yellow passkey and inserted it into a lock beside the door, at which time they retracted. The door slid open, revealing a tube filled with a blue liquid. A black hedgehog, or at least what looked like a black hedgehog, stood inside the tube. He had red eyes and red stripes on his arms and spines. The echidna approached the cylindrical device and spoke to its occupant. "Model S3? Can you hear me?" The hedgehog lifted his head and nodded. The echidna spoke again, with a pleased look on her face. "Your vocal systems are still unable to function, I see. I will explain your mission to you. You are Nerfinator Model S3-X202. You have been tremendously upgraded from your original S2-X101 state. The upgrade process has come along much faster than I expected. Previously, you had a mission to destroy the one known as Amy Rose in the past. You were to travel back in time using a Chaos Emerald and eliminate her. Something... unexpected came along, and interupted your mission, it seems." One of the echidna's eyebrows went down. "Sonic the hedgehog somehow found out about you with enough time to steal one of my Chaos Emeralds..." Now her other eyebrow went down. "But I won't let that happen again! You will be equipped with three Emeralds this time, one to make a trip to the year 2010 to destroy Sonic, a second one to travel to 2001 to finish your primary mission, and a third in case something should go wrong, like last time... That tennis ball must not be developed..." She thought about all those years ago when Amy Rose had invented the Atomic Tennis Ball, which had aided the band of rebels greatly against the troops of mechanical warriors that were the Nerfinators. Her thoughts traveled to the marvelous machines that were under her control. "Everyone thinks that you rebelled against the Five all on your own! Impossible. It took days of hacking and reprogramming for me, Elicia, to take over the entire Nerfinator army and the new internet system that the Five had set up. But I did it. And ruling the universe is rather fun, I wouldn't want my army to be scrapped before my eyes because of a few punks! Model S3, for the next few days, your computer brain will be linked to an intranet that contains training simulations for you to practice in. By the time you are done, the upgrade process will be complete. Until then, goodbye, S3." Elicia entered a code into a nearby console and a strange device engulfed the entire tube, immersing the latest technology in a virtual world.  
  
  
  
Running at eighty frames per second, it didn't look too bad for a fake universe. The Nerfinator looked about himself. Ah, yes. His upgraded optical sensors could see through walls. There were plenty; he seemed to be in some sort of maze. Several objects were moving around in other parts of the twisted pathways. With a thought, S3's vision switched from x-ray mode to binocular thermal imaging. Of course. Simulations of himself. Later there would be simulations of Sonic and Amy for him to fight. He'd probably have to fight them on the way to the exit. No problem. The maze itself wouldn't be too tough either. S3 checked to see what sort of weapons he was carrying. A simple water gun and two cans of Silly String. Perfect. Utilizing his x-ray vision, S3 began his trek through the maze. He made good time through the better part of the maze, never taking a wrong turn and never slowing down until he met with his first opponent: a mirror version of himself. "Welcome, S3." the simulation greeted him. "My purpose is to do all in my power to keep you from the exit. The same goes for all of the other sims. Are you ready, S3?" Without answering, S3 whipped out one of the Silly String cans and used half of it on his virtual self. The powerful blast swept the fake S3 off of its feet and plastered it against the wall. The true S3 continued his trek through the maze, but not without turing to his virtual self and saying: "Hasta la vista, "me"stah!"  
  
  
  
For days, S3's training continued much like this. His adventures included a defensive driving class, learning the Heimlich maneuver, and discovering the true meaning of Christmas. Finally, his training ended and Elicia was proved to be true to her word. S3 was complete and ready for action. He was given three Chaos Emeralds and placed inside the "chamber", where it was safe to Time Warp with the Emeralds. After he had gone, Elicia sighed and slouched in her chair. "This had better work this time."  
  
  
  
To be continued... Next Chapter: Sonic the Little Hedgehog  
  
  
  
will the repaired nerfinator be able to accomplish his mission? will the good guys win again? will something totally unexpected and retarded happen? i dunno... i'm only the author ^_^  
  
gamer-and-a-half 


	2. Sonic the Little Hedgehog

.................................today is january 2. you know what that means? huh? i go back to school tomorrow. :(... well, at least i had fun over the break. now it's time for zero fun again. until i can sit down at the pc again, at least *evil grin*. here's chapter two of "return of the nerfinator". hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: SONIC THE LITTLE HEDGEHOG  
  
Flashing lights. Varying colors. Loud noises. Darkness. Sudden brightness. Green, blue, yellow, red, white, and orange orbs of metallic matter. Pink Energizer bunnies. This is what a Chaos Time Warp was. The warp lasted about twenty-five seconds before the colors and sounds dissipated. Unit S3 looked at the Emerald in his hand that had lost its green beauty and became nothing more than a gray rock. As he tossed the once-powerful stone aside, he reached into his trench coat and pulled out his new arsenal. Yes, Elicia had figured out how to take more than a living being (or a Nerfinator) on a Chaos Time Warp trip. S3 was equipped with three Silly String bombs, a Nerf gatling, two Brass Eagle Rainmakers, and five whiffle balls. This mission would be a piece of cake.  
  
Click. Buzz. Chink, chink, chink... snap. "Ah, crud!" Click. Buzz. Chink, chink, chink... click. "Finally! Um... Hello? Can you hear me? Are you awake now?" Whir. "Oops." Clink. Unit S2 lifted his head to find a purple-colored walrus looking down at him. "Yes, I am functioning properly once again. What year is it?" Rotor stared for a moment, pleased that he finally got this thing cranking again. "2010. Failed your mission, huh? I read your memory banks and figured out how to repair the damage from that nasty avalanche you got caught under. You're much too late to stop Amy now." S2 looked about himself. "I don't feel like Nerfing her anymore, anyways... hey! You reprogrammed me!" The walrus laughed. "That I did. I've also upgraded your systems as much as possible. Never know when that new model might show up..." S2 stood up. "What new model? I am the new model. S2 X-101..." "Not anymore. Apparently, Elicia found you and upgraded you to the S3 model... Last time we sent Sonic on a Time Warp mission, he found the plans to upgrade you... wait a second-" "You send little kids on Time Warp missions?" S2's brain was not equipped to display much emotion. What was supposed to be surprise just looked like a retarded expression. But his question remained unanswered, because Rotor was deep in thought about something that seemed very very very important. Suddenly, he opened up a portal to real-space, where gamer-and-a-half was busy typing at his computer. Don't ask me how. He just did. Because of the break in spaces, the fic suddenly went script format.  
  
Rotor: "How is that possible? Both Elicia and I couldn't have possibly found and upgraded the same S2 unit! Only one of us could have found him!"  
  
*gamer-and-a-half is frantically typing while wearing his super-duper thinking cap*  
  
gamer-and-a-half: "I DON'T KNOW! I JUST REALIZED THAT! STOP BUGGING ME! I'M THE AUTHOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! RESUME THE FIC SO THAT WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS STUPID SCRIPT FORMAT!"  
  
*Rotor closes the portal*  
  
After S2 and Rotor had recovered, and after gamer-and-a-half had turned the caps lock off, the fic resumed without any more bizarre events like the previous. Hopefully. Anyways, Rotor took S2 outside where Sonic was. "S2, I've got a new mission for you. You are to make sure that the S3 unit does not harm Sonic. Two things may happen if you are successful. The S3 could be destroyed and your mission would be accomplished, or it could continue on to 2001 to finish the job there. Then we would have to send you back also. Think you can handle it?" S2 replied with a single word. "Depends." "Why is that?" "Elicia had developed a whiffle ball almost as powerful as Amy's Atomic Tennis Ball. If this new S3 unit is equipped with them... I don't know. Do you have any ATBs?" Rotor shook his head. "Sorry pal. Fresh out. It will take a few days to make some more, but I don't think we have that kind of time. I'd better get going now. Stick around with Sonic." As Rotor left, a ten year-old Sonic stepped up to meet his new buddy. "So, you're the S2 unit? Hi, I'm Sonic." S2 knelt down and spoke to Sonic. "If you ever see another me, let me know."  
  
It had been ten minutes and S3 was almost halfway finished with his new objectives. He had found Sonic. But what was this? Himself? Standing right beside the little blue menace was an exact copy of himself. This did not compute. If this fic was written and was supposed to make sense at all... we won't get into that. But this presented a problem. S3 did not know what this other unit was capable of. Probably an upgraded version of himself after the avalanche of Nerf bats, which was what S3 was also but the fic was messed up... I said we wouldn't get into that. S3 pulled out the two Rainmakers and decided to rush out; guns blazing. And that's what he did. He rushed out; guns blazing.  
  
Sonic was a little late in saying it. "Hey, S2! Look! It's another you!" Perfect. S2 had no weapons at all. This other unit was probably equipped with a whole slew of destructive machines. S2 prepared to fight S3 but never got the chance. Sonic had a Chaos Emerald and chose that time to use it. He grabbed S2 by the arm and both of them began the Time Warp. Flashing lights. Varying colors. Loud noises. Darkness. Sudden brightness... yeah you got it. But don't forget the pink Energizer bunnies.  
  
TO BE CONINUED: NEXT CHAPTER-UH, I DON'T HAVE A NAME YET FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ACTUALLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
*insert evil laugh and a lot of "muahahaing" here*  
  
gamer-and-a-half 


End file.
